1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device that is capable of storing conference information, and more particularly, to an electronic device that involves a detachable memory device and has functions of acquiring (capturing) conference information such as images and audio information and storing the conference information therein in accordance with a program installed in the memory device.
2. Related Art
There has been a technique by which conference information such as images and sounds of a conference is captured through a camera or a microphone and is stored in a memory. By such a technique, the conference information is read from the memory so that the conference is reproduced. There has also been a technique by which an application for presentations is activated to capture a displayed image in accordance with a user operation, and the captured image is stored as conference information in a memory.